This Time It's Personal
Songs, Reviews, Credits AllMusic|work=AllMusic|publisher=All Media Network|accessdate=September 17, 2015}} | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = R&B | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = }} | prev_title = Somethin' for the People | prev_year = 1995 | year = 1997 | next_title = Issues | next_year = 2000 | misc = | single 2 = Think of You | single 2 date = 1997 | single 3 = All I Do | single 3 date = February 3, 1998 }} }} }} This Time It's Personal is the second studio album by American contemporary R&B group Somethin' for the People, released September 23, 1997 via Warner Bros. Records. Co-produced and primarily written by the group, it was their first album to chart on the ''Billboard'' 200, peaking at #154. Awards AllMusic|work=AllMusic|publisher=All Media Network|accessdate=September 17, 2015}} The album also reached #33 on the Billboard R&B chart. Three singles were released from the album: "My Love Is the Shhh!", "Think of You" and "All I Do". "My Love Is the Shhh!" was the group's only hit on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, peaking at #4 in 1997. In addition to original songs, the album contains a cover of "She's Always in My Hair" by Prince. WhoSampled|work=WhoSampled|accessdate=September 17, 2015}} Track listing except where noted | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = This Time It's Personal | note1 = Intro | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = | title2 = All I Do | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = | title3 = Days Like This | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = | title4 = My Love Is the Shhh! | note4 = featuring Trina & Tamara | writer4 = | length4 = | title5 = Take It or Leave It | writer5 = | length5 = | title6 = Act Like You Want It | note6 = featuring Eric Benét | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = | title7 = Feel So Good | note7 = featuring Puff Johnson | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = | title8 = What in the World? | writer8 = | length8 = | title9 = Somebody's Always Talkin' | note9 = featuring Trina & Tamara | writer9 = | length9 = | title10 = I Got Love | note10 = featuring DJ Kool | writer10 = | length10 = | title11 = She's Always in My Hair | note11 = Prince cover | writer11 = Prince | length11 = | title12 = I Don't Get Down Like That | writer12 = | length12 = | title13 = Playin' the Field | writer13 = Somethin' for the People | length13 = | title14 = Think of You | writer14 = Somethin' for the People | extra14 = | length14 = | title15 = My Love Is the Shhh! | note15 = Remix | writer15 = | extra15 = Curtis Wilson | length15 = | title16 = Outro | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = | total_length = }} Chart positions Samples WhoSampled|work=WhoSampled|accessdate=September 15, 2015}} References External links * * Category:1997 albums Category:Somethin' for the People albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums